1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an outdoor umbrella, and more particularly to an operation device for outdoor umbrella wherein the operation device is adapted for securely locking up the outdoor umbrella in an unfolded position, which prevent the children to operate the outdoor umbrella so as to guarantee the safety of children. Thus, the operation device can prevent the outdoor umbrella from being accidentally or unintentionally unfolded by the adults.
2. Description of Related Arts
A conventional outdoor umbrella comprises a supporting frame comprising a stand having a predetermined weight and a shaft upwardly extended from the stand, and a foldable awning supported by the supporting frame for providing a shading area.
From sunrise to sunset, the sunlight fell on the ground keeps changing at the time. In order to obtain the optimum shade from the outdoor umbrella, a user has to move the entire outdoor umbrella back and forth. Due to the weight of the stand, which is approximately 50 to 60 bounds, the user always has difficulty to move the outdoor umbrella.
An improved outdoor umbrella comprises a shaft rotatably extended for the stand wherein the shaft is arranged to rotatably drive the foldable awning to provide a better shading angle thereof. In order to extend the outdoor umbrella, both the processes of extending the foldable awning and unfolding the awning fabric must be operated at the same time, which is a hassle for the user.
In the extending process of the outdoor umbrella, the user may merely apply a relative larger extending force on the foldable awning in order to unfold the foldable awning wherein the extending force will be exerted on a pulley cord of the pulley system so as to stretch the pulley cord. It is dangerous when the pulley cord is broken by the extending force, the foldable awning may fall down accidentally, especially when a young child sits closed to the outdoor umbrella, so as to cause an unwanted injury to the young child.